Yo me opongo
by Angie M. Cullen
Summary: Minific. "Estoy segura que todos alguna vez han deseado gritar yo me opongo en una boda, arruinar el momento y correr, pero jamás esperé que yo gritara en la mía, ante la atenta mirada de los invitados y mi futuro no marido" Inkbella. Daddyward. OoC. UA.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.

www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction

**¡Yo me opongo!**

_Hoy es un buen día para bailar_, canto la canción a todo volumen y muevo mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música, intentando no derramar el contenido del envase que llevo en la mano.

Por el espejo del baño, veo entrar a mamá en la habitación y su boca se mueve de forma graciosa. Enojada, apaga el pequeño equipo de música e interrumpe mi momento del día.

—Isabella —gruñe de muy mal humor. Su ceño está fruncido. Suele hacer eso cuando cree que estoy haciendo algo para molestarla, lo que sucede con demasiada frecuencia.

—¿Qué sucede, Renée? —le pregunto sin dejar de moverme. Estoy retocando mis raíces por segunda vez en este mes. Los colores fantasía son lindos, pero cuando fui a la peluquería a pintármelo por primera vez, la estilista me advirtió que se caían rápido y tenía que estar pintándomelo frecuentemente.

He comprobado que es cierto, pero no me arrepiento.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —ruge cuando ve que la estoy ignorando.

Sé que es mi madre, pero a veces es un dolor desagradable en el dedo pequeño del pie.

—Creí que era bastante obvio —bromeo y me niego a permitirle que estropee mi buen humor.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! Mañana te convertirás en una mujer casada, ¿no crees que deberías ir como una señorita a tu propia boda y no como eso? —pregunta con desprecio.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Tan… indecente. —Resopla con disgusto.

—¿Soy indecente por pintarme el cabello distinto? —pregunto con incredulidad.

Mi querida madre siempre ha odiado todo lo que hago, pero esto definitivamente es pasarse de la raya. Me pregunto cuándo comprenderá que el mundo no gira a su alrededor.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es cambiarte esos horribles colores y de verdad espero, por tu bien y el resto de los invitados, que el vestido que escogiste cubra tus tatuajes —dice cada vez más enojada y la vena en su frente parece a punto de estallar.

¡Es el colmo!

—Y yo creo que deberías de aceptar de una vez por todas que no voy a cambiar por ti y mucho menos porque he decidido unir mi vida a un hombre. Además, si Mike me pidió matrimonio es porque no le desagradan mis tatuajes.

La verdad es que me he cuestionado mi decisión de casarme y unir mi vida a Mike para siempre, suena a mucho tiempo.

_Al menos podrás alejarte de tu madre_, murmura una vocecita en mi cabeza y estoy de acuerdo con ella.

—Agradecida deberías de estar que Mike te haya pedido matrimonio. Es el hombre perfecto; responsable, trabajador, guapo e inteligente —dice con voz soñadora.

A veces creo que Renée está enamorada de mi prometido.

—¡Oh por Dios, madre! Cada día que pasa te vuelves más insoportable. Respeto la decisión de mi padre de dejarte —grito, perdiendo la paciencia y ante su mirada acusatoria termino de aplicarme el tinte.

Luego me voy a mi cuarto y antes de que pueda seguirme, le cierro la puerta en la nariz. Puedo escucharla gritar desde afuera y no puedo evitar reír divertida.

Estoy tan cansada de escuchar sus reproches. Con el tiempo creo que he creado un muro para que sus palabras no me lastimen o me hagan sentir insignificante. Vamos, sé que no soy la hija perfecta. Mis dos brazos están cubiertos por tatuajes de diferentes tamaños y diseños, mi cabello largo está pintado de dos colores, morado y azul.

Y me gusta, es mi manera de decirle al mundo que hago lo que me da la gana y me importa un rábano sus opiniones. Odio que una parte de la sociedad aún sea prejuiciosa en pleno siglo XXI y juzgue a todos los que nos atrevemos a ser diferentes.

_Pinto mi cuerpo con tinta porque es mi jodido lienzo._

Y si no desean verme, pueden taparse sus ojos. ¡Joder!

.

.

Después de la hora me quito el tinte y compruebo que ha quedado increíble. Me plancho el cabello, me maquillo, me coloco un vestido corto, negro y me observo en el espejo contenta con el resultado. Al terminar, llamo a Rosalie para decirle que estoy lista.

Hoy es mi despedida del mundo de la soltería, directo al matadero, como dicen.

Las chicas me buscan en una camioneta negra 4X4 y le lanzan besos a mi madre, quién inmediatamente empieza a refunfuñar, porque tal como adivinan, tampoco les agrada mis amigas.

Desde hace varios años con Victoria, Tanya, Alice y Rosalie somos inseparables. A las dos primeras las conocí en mi último año de instituto, y a las otras, en la universidad. Divertidas, nos dirigimos a un pequeño local que Rose y Alice han alquilado esta noche para la ocasión.

Ninguna de las presentes está de acuerdo con mi decisión de casarme, pero aun así, decidieron que tenía que tener una noche a lo grande antes de casarme con el estirado de Mike. Quieren demostrarme de lo que voy a perderme y lo que tendré que cambiar por cocina, trapos, desinfectantes y estufas.

El local a primera vista es impresionante, tiene una barra con completo acceso durante toda la noche, un DJ y bartender a nuestra disposición. Durante gran parte de la noche bailamos, bebemos, reímos entusiasmadas y achispadas por el alcohol en nuestro sistema.

Juntas cantamos la canción _Stay_ de Rihanna.

La noche ha sido increíble y antes que el reloj marque la media-noche y empiece la cuenta regresiva de mis horas como soltera, entran por la puerta principal cinco hombres vestidos de bomberos, con cascos incluidos.

¡Oh, mierda! Todos son increíblemente calientes y me gustaría que apagaran el fuego que empieza arder en mi interior.

¡Agua que me quemo, por favor!

Con andares felinos, se dirigen al centro del lugar y en mi mente empiezo a rugir. _Grrrrrr…_ Empiezan a mover sus increíbles y fuertes cuerpos de manera sensual. Creo que he empezado a jadear y mis pezones están erizados bajo el corpiño de cuero.

Mis amigas me obligan a sentarme en una silla en el medio de la pista y los bomberos _buenorros_ contonean sus deliciosos traseros en mi cara.

Definitivamente he tenido que portarme bien por semejante regalo. Sonrío como una tonta hipnotizada y muerdo el trasero de uno de los chicos.

—¡Nosotras también queremos! —grita Alice completamente borracha y dudo que el día de mañana se acuerde.

El chico al que he mordido se queda conmigo y los otros cuatro se dirigen para bailar con Alice, Rosalie, Victoria y Tanya, a lo que inmediatamente mis amigas se les lanzan encima y empiezan a tocarlos.

El hombre se quita el casco, revelando un sexy cabello cobrizo. Toma mis manos y me levanta de la silla para que baile con él, movemos nuestros cuerpos sin ningún tipo de pudor. Me dejo llevar por la adrenalina del momento y acaricio su fuerte pecho, desabrocho los botones de su camisa y enredo mis dedos en sus vellos. Sus ojos verdes me miran divertidos mientras embiste con confianza su entrepierna en mi muslo.

Imagino que debe estar acostumbrado a las mujeres lanzándosele encima.

¡Mierda! Soy una olla de presión a punto de explotar.

—Me gusta tu cabello —susurra, tomando un mechón azul en sus dedos.

—Me gusta tu manguera —respondo sin pensarlo.

—¿Perdón? —pregunta visiblemente divertido y sus ojos verdes escanean mi rostro.

—Yo… Ahm… Nada.

A él no parece molestarle mi aspecto, de hecho me toma del cabello para acercarme a su rostro y con sus manos incita a las mías para bajar su pantalón negro y queda en bóxer.

—Vaya. —Silbo impresionada y sin timidez toco su entrepierna. Está increíblemente duro.

Creo que ahora sí necesito una ducha fría y no me importaría que el sexy bombero me acompañe.

Continuamos bailando y él posa sus manos encima de mis pechos. Ah bueno, pero qué rápido es el señor manguera.

Las cosas empiezan a calentarse y estoy segura que puedo morir carbonizada. En un movimiento rápido me coloca contra su pecho, mete su mano entre mis piernas y me acaricia por encima de la tela. De ese modo se siente más morboso.

—Estás increíblemente mojada —susurra con voz ronca en mi oído.

—Y tú tan duro. —Ronroneo, moviendo mi entrepierna para que me acaricie con más confianza, no quiero que se detenga.

Sus dedos largos y ágiles toman mi sensible botón entre sus dedos y me llevan a un orgasmo devastador, creo que he ido directamente al cielo.

La atracción es irresistible y no puedo evitar desearlo, moviéndose dentro de mí; pero cuando voy a tocarlo, él niega con la cabeza y seguimos bailando.

Eso me recuerda que él simplemente está haciendo su trabajo, pero hago un puchero aunque no pueda verme. No he podido comprobar el tamaño de su manguera.

Y tengo que confesar que en toda la noche no he pensado en Mike ni en la boda.

A las cuatro de la mañana, Alice nos saca a rastras del local y nos obliga a entrar en un taxi. Por la ventana del coche cantamos _Hacer el amor con otro_.

Sé que estoy increíblemente borracha, pero tampoco es mi primera vez, me encanta beber.

Cuando las chicas me dejan en mi casa, subo a mi habitación intentando no hacer ruido, lo que menos deseo es despertar a mi madre y escuchar sus gritos. Me lanzo en la cama y caigo totalmente rendida.

De lo que estoy completamente segura es que esta noche, mis sueños fueron protagonizados por un sensual bombero.

.

.

A las ocho de la mañana, Renée entra a mi cuarto encendiendo la luz y me obliga a levantarme. Después de ducharme reviso un mensaje en mi celular.

_Te vi muy divertida con el bombero anoche. ¿Estás segura de querer arruinar tu vida con el aburrido de Mike? Piénsalo bien, bebé._

_-Rose_

Divertida significa cachonda en nuestro idioma.

_Nos vemos más tarde, Rose._

_-Bella_

Sé que Rosalie tiene razón, pero aun así después de tomarme un café cargado, voy con mi madre a la peluquería. La exijo a la chica un maquillaje sencillo y bucles en el cabello.

Cada segundo que pasa estoy más confundida y las ganas de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás parece muy tentadora.

Al volver a casa, mamá se mete en mi habitación y me apresura para que me dé una ducha. Salgo en ropa interior y para mi total desconcierto, ella me ayuda a entrar en el vestido blanco y a calzarme los zapatos altos.

—Aún no entiendo por qué no quisiste usar velo —me reprocha.

Me encojo de hombros, negándole a darle importancia al asunto. Sigo sin poder creer que haya accedido a casarme por la iglesia.

Estoy empezando a entrar en pánico cuando entra mi padre en la habitación. Después de que mis padres se lanzan cuchillos con los ojos, Renée abandona la estancia, cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

—Estás hermosa, mi niña.

—Gracias, papá.

—¿Lista para casarte con ese idiota?

—Papá —protesto divertida y no pasa desapercibido para ninguno que no he respondido a su pregunta.

Subimos a su auto nuevo, un Ferrari negro que compró tras divorciarse de mi madre.

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás segura de querer unir tu vida con Mike? —pregunta, alisándose la corbata con nerviosismo. A mi padre no le gusta lo elegante.

—¿Por qué lo dices, papi?

Mi padre es mi héroe y es demasiado sabio, siempre trato de escuchar sus consejos. De niña prefería pasar un fin de semana con su banda, que con las amigas aburridas del club que mamá frecuentaba.

—Porque ustedes son tan diferentes, mi pequeña Pink. Donde tú eres alegre, divertida, espontánea; él es serio, amargado y todo el tiempo parece tener un palo en el culo.

—¡Dios, papá, no lo sé! Cuando acepté su propuesta de matrimonio creí que era lo correcto, pero ahora estoy tan confundida —confieso escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos.

—Piensa bien, pequeña, antes de unir tu vida con alguien que no amas. Si me lo pides puedo entretener a los invitados mientras huyes lejos. Puedes llevarte mi auto.

No continuamos hablando del tema, pero mi padre ha logrado sembrar aún más la duda. Mike y yo empezamos a salir desde el instituto, él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y yo siempre lo veía jugar. Cuando me pidió una cita, no pude negarme. En la primera salida nos besamos y se sintió bien. Desde entonces hemos salido, así que hace un año, cuando me pidió matrimonio, creí que era el siguiente paso.

Ahora simplemente no lo sé.

Pero de lo que estoy segura es que cuando lo veo no siento mariposas en el estómago.

.

.

Finalmente llegamos a la iglesia y segundos después empieza a sonar la marcha nupcial. De la mano de mi padre camino por el pasillo excesivamente decorado con flores blancas y rojas, por órdenes de mi madre. Puedo sentir la mirada de todos los invitados en mí y sé que muchos se están preguntando el motivo por el que Mike ha decidido casarse conmigo.

Me gustaría enseñarle mi dedo del medio y mandarlos a la mierda.

Miro hacia donde me espera mi prometido, está elegantemente vestido con un traje de tres piezas negro, está guapo, pero no sonríe.

Somos como polos opuestos.

Cuando llegamos hasta él, mi padre le entrega mi mano en un gesto antiguo y le pide que me cuide con su vida.

—Sí, señor.

Antes que mi padre se retire, me susurra en el oído: _el auto está a tu disposición._

Quiero reír, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero el sacerdote empieza a hablar y no puedo prestarle atención, estoy demasiado confundida.

No puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez mis amigas y mi padre tengan razón y esté cometiendo el mayor error.

—Mike Newton, ¿acepta usted a Isabella Marie Swan como su futura esposa y promete amarla, respetarla, adorarla y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe? —pregunta el padre.

—Acepto —responde sin emoción.

¡Oh, ya me toca a mí! Creo que puedo desmayarme de un momento a otro y no porque me muera por besar los labios de mi futuro esposo.

—Isabella Swan, ¿acepta usted a Mike Newton como su futuro esposo y promete amarlo, respetarlo, adorarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe? —repite el padre.

—Acepto —susurro sin convicción.

Decimos nuestros votos y nos colocamos los anillos.

—Si hay alguien presente que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Estoy segura que todos alguna vez han deseado gritar _yo me opongo_ en una boda, arruinar el momento y correr, pero jamás esperé que yo gritara en la mía.

¡Aquí vamos! Estoy segura que mi madre va a desmayarse.

—¡Yo me opongo! —grito.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunta el padre, completamente desconcertado, el pobre debe estar pensando que ha empezado a quedarse sordo.

—Como lo oye, padre. No puedo casarme con este hombre, estaría cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida —respondo sintiéndome bien conmigo misma.

—Bella, ¿qué coño estás haciendo? —pregunta Mike desconcertado y me toma del brazo con brusquedad.

—Lo siento tanto, Mike, por no haber detenido esto a tiempo, pero no podemos casarnos, no estamos hecho para el otro —me excuso deshaciéndome de su agarre—. Y no puedes decir malas palabras en la iglesia —le reprendo divertida.

—¡Isabella! —grita mi madre furiosa, pero antes que pueda llegar hasta nosotros, le lanzo el ramo de flores en la cara y corro por el pasillo de la iglesia, escuchando los gritos y aplausos de mis amigas.

Abro la puerta del auto de papá y me encuentro con las llaves puestas. Sonriendo manejo hasta Malibú, estaciono el auto y sin saber bien qué estoy haciendo, corro hacia la playa y en un cubo de basura tiro los caros tacones.

Me siento encima de la arena blanca y entierro mis pies descalzos, sintiendo paz en mi interior.

—¿Eres una princesa? —pregunta una vocecita a mi lado.

—No —respondo divertida por su ocurrencia.

—¿Entonces por qué estás vestida como una? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos. Es una niña preciosa, piel clara, ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo llega a la altura de los hombros.

—Estaba en una fiesta de disfraces.

La niña frunce el ceño, pensativa, pero asiente segundos después, sus suaves rizos se mueven.

—Me gusta mucho tu cabello. ¿Crees que algún día pueda tenerlo así? —murmura con inocencia.

—No lo sé, deberías preguntarle a tus padres.

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? —pregunta.

—Sí, claro, ¿pero tus padres no te enseñaron que no debes hablar con extraños?

—Sip, pero tú eres una princesa —insiste sonriendo—. ¿Por qué tienes tantos dibujos en tu cuerpo? —pregunta con curiosidad, tocando con sus dedos los diseños.

Es adorable.

Antes que pueda responder, escuchamos la voz de un hombre gritar.

—Nessie, cariño, te he dicho que no corras sola en la playa —dice preocupado. Cuando levanto mi mirada para ver el dueño de la voz, me topo con el señor bombero.

¡Puedo sentir los colores subir a mi rostro! El mundo es tan grande y yo tengo que encontrarme a uno de los strippers en la playa.

—Mmm. Hola.

—Hola —dice divertido.

—Papi, ¿verdad que es una princesa? —pregunta la niña.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡El sensual bombero es casado y tiene una adorable hija que cree que soy una princesa!

—Sí, amor, ella es una princesa.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Adiós, hermosa, un placer conocerte —me despido con la mano de ambos y regreso al auto de papá.

Tal vez ha llegado la hora de dejar de correr.

* * *

Continuará…


End file.
